Daisuke's Hair Appointment
by Yebashi
Summary: heh, Daisuke has to get a haircut. but what happens when a friend decides to come with?


I really wish I had seen a few more episodes of DNAngel but oh well. this is just a story I made up while thinking of Daisuke's pretty red hair! ^.^  
  
/./ - Daisuke's thoughts //.// - Dark's thoughts  
  
Daisuke's Hair Appointment  
  
Chapter 1: The Haircut From Hell  
  
/Dark! Why can't you talk her out of it!?!/ screams a very frustrated Daisuke at his kaitou partner in his head.  
  
//Hey, I want this 'trim' about as much as I want for Hiwatari-kun to put me in cuffs!// Dark screams back.  
  
/Uh huh, sure you do! Actually I think you like it when he does./ he says not believing a word Dark was saying and trying to make him even more upset.  
  
//Look, so I woke up on the wrong side of the bed and muttered something about 'all that damn hair' in front of Emiko-chan and suddenly she comes up with the idea to get it cut!!! And I do not like Hiwatari-kun, you do!// replies Dark remembering back to that morning and replying to Daisuke's little comment.  
  
/I do not, creepy-boy is too weird for me, besides he knows I like Riku. and next time keep your trap shut!/  
  
Daisuke storms out the door and down the stairs in a rather un-Daisuke like mood.  
  
"Mom!" yells Daisuke looking around for her in the kitchen. He opens the fridge door carefully and peeks through the small crack to make sure nothing was gonna fly out at him before reaching in and pulling out the milk. He pulls out the box of cereal and begins to pour when he hears something over by the window. He turns to look at what is was when he spots a small glint of blue before it disappeared completely. Daisuke runs outside and around to the window and around the house looking for the culprit.  
  
//I bet it was your boyfriend!// Dark teased.  
  
/Oro? Why would Hiwatari-kun be at my house looking through the.oh./ his eyes widen and he runs back inside slamming the door behind him. Emiko watches him as he turns around and looks through the peep hole.  
  
"/Whew, is he gone?/" he asks out loud kind of to himself and Dark. He turns around and sees Emiko.  
  
"Mom! Uh. don't worry, I'm just practicing for um."  
  
/Dark, help me here/  
  
//What do you want me to say? Oh mom, I was practicing to see how fast I could run around the house in my slippers?//  
  
/Thanks Dark, you're a genius./  
  
//I didn't really mean it!//  
  
"I was just practicing to see how fast I could run around the house." He smiles his sweet, innocent smile and bounds up the stairs to his room.  
  
/Ok, now tell me why in the world Hiwatari-kun would be at my house, looking in my window, and then running?/  
  
//because he was spying on you like a good boy would?// he says sarcastically.  
  
/You do realize that he might have been looking for you don't ya?/ he replies just to make Dark even more perplexed and maybe aroused.  
  
//Nope, I'm pretty sure he was looking for you. I bet he just wants a widdle kissy wissy!// Dark teases hoping to make Daisuke turn red as his hair.  
  
Daisuke mutters something about Dark being a pervert before going back out the door and downstairs to have a little chat with Emiko.  
  
"Mom." he freezes in mid-sentence partly because he forgot what he was going to say and partly because a rather familiar face was sitting on the couch.  
  
"Hello Daisuke" says a very calm and collected Satoshi. "Your mom says that we should get our hair cut together. that is if you want to." A small gleam in his eye is all that he shows as he looks at Daisuke's mom.  
  
/Oh God! Uh Dark. I thought a haircut was bad enough, but with Hiwatari-kun as well!?!/  
  
Dark is as shocked as Daisuke but he decides not to say anything.  
  
"Heh, yeah sure mom. about that haircut, are you really sure I need one, I kinda like my hair like this." He pats his mass of red hair and grins stupidly when it flies back into his face. "I uh, I just need to brush and gel it! Yeah, I'll be right back, you'll see!" she shouts as he bounds back up the stairs.  
  
/Please tell me that didn't just happen./  
  
//Uh, I think you got yourself a date//  
  
/Daaaark!!! You can't do this to me!/  
  
//Who says I'm doing it to you, you're the one who has the crazy hair.//  
  
A knock on his door causes Daisuke to jump and fumble with the door handle. He opens it to find that he is nearly nose-to-nose with Satoshi. "Uh, hi Hiwatari-kun."  
  
"So are you ready to get our hair cut or do you wish to stay here looking like that?" he rubs his hand over Daisuke's hair gently and looks at him with shining, icy blue eyes. "Well, your mom says we need to be going so hurry up." With that he closes the door and walks back downstairs.  
  
/./  
  
//.//  
  
/Ok, that was way too close for me, what about you Dark?/  
  
//Yeah. way too close.//  
  
Emiko yells up the stairs for Daisuke to hurry down and get in the car. He grabs his jacket and runs out the door. He reaches the car and finds that Satoshi and him would have to share the backseat. Daisuke scoots close to the window as Satoshi scoots a little closer to the middle seat. Daisuke looks out the window pretending not to notice Satoshi's attempt to creep closer. /Uh Dark. a little help would be nice right about now./  
  
//I don't know what to tell you other than pray your mom thinks it is good to stare at ya'll the whole time.//  
  
/Oh, thanks for those words of encouragement// he says sarcastically as Satoshi finally stops moving closer.  
  
"We're here!" shouts Emiko in a way too giddy voice. "So, you boys ready to get a hair cut?"  
  
End:  
  
Don't you just feel so bad for Daisuke? Poor thing, I kinda like his hair the way it is, maybe I won't make him get it cut. oh well, I hope to have the next chapter done by next week oh, and I love to get reviews so um. review away!!! 


End file.
